Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to ultrasound treatment and imaging devices and more specifically relate to ultrasound devices having a transducer probe operable to emit and receive ultrasound energy for cosmetic treatment and imaging.
In general, a popular cosmetic procedure for reducing wrinkles on the brow region of a patient's face is a brow lift, during which portions of muscle, fat, fascia and other tissues in the brow region are invasively cut, removed, and/or paralyzed to help reduce or eliminate wrinkles from the brow. Traditionally, the brow lift requires an incision beginning at one ear and continuing around the forehead at the hair line to the other ear. A less invasive brow lift procedure is known as an endoscopic lift during which smaller incisions are made along the forehead and an endoscope and surgical cutting tools are inserted within the incisions to cut, remove, manipulate, or paralyze tissue to reduce or eliminate wrinkles from the brow.
Even less invasive cosmetic treatments are designed to inject a neurotoxin in the brow. This procedure paralyzes muscles within the brow which can assist in reducing wrinkles. However, such procedures are temporary, can require chronic usage to sustain the intended effects, and can have deleterious effects.